pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
A Bug's Life Home Video
Home video releases of A Bug's Life. VHS Release Date: April 20, 1999 Bonus features: * Geri's Game * "Original Outtakes" (presented during the end credits) * "Alternate Outtakes" (presented during the end credits) On this release, both sets of outtakes are presented during the end credits. * THX Trailer: Broadway Release Date: August 1, 2000 * The Part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Bonus features * Geri's Game (after the film) * Outtakes and Alternate Outtakes (During Credits) * THX Trailer: Broadway DVD :Release Date: April 20, 1999 Bonus features: * Geri's Game * "Original Outtakes" * "Alternate Outtakes" Scene Index #Program Start #Main Titles #Flik's Invention #Red Alert #The Grasshoppers Arrive #Flik's Trial #Flik Leaves Ant Island #Flik's Flight #P.T. Flea's Circus #The Big City #Bug Bar #Flying Home #The Warriors Arrive #Official Welcome #"Squish Me Now" #A Bird Attacks #Francis the Hero #Atta's Apology #Flik's Plan #Building the Bird #Hopper's Hideout #The Celebration #P.T. Arrives #The Grasshoppers Return #To the Clubhouse #Dot Goes for Help #Turning Back #Grasshopper Occupation #Showtime #Flik's Bird Attacks #Flik Versus Hopper #The Ants Unite #Rain #Hopper's Demise #Springtime #End Credits #Outtakes Easter eggs Collector's Edition Disc One * Audio Commentary by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton and Lee Unkrich * Isolated Effects Track * Isolated Score * THX Trailer: Tex Disc Two * Geri's Game * "Sound Design" * Pre-Production ** "Fleabie Reel" ** "Research" ** Story and Editing *** Original Treatment *** "Storyboard Pitch" *** "Storyboard to Film Comparison" *** Abandoned Story Reels **** Original Museum Opening **** P.T. Flea's Office ** Design *** Concept Art and Color Scripts *** Locations **** Ant Island **** The City **** Circus Tent and Wagon **** Grasshoppers' Liar *** Characters **** The Colony **** Grasshopper Gang **** The Circus **** Miscellaneous * End Credit Outtakes ** "The Story Behind the Outtakes" ** "Original Outtakes" ** "Alternate Outtakes" * Production ** "Behind the Scenes of A Bug's Life" ** "Voice Talent" ** "Early Tests" ** Progression Demonstration * Release ** Theatrical Release *** Poster/Ad Campaign *** Original Theatrical Teaser *** Original Theatrical Trailer *** Character Interviews ** Video Release *** "Reframing Featurette" *** "Reframing Examples" * "Finding Nemo Fishy Facts" * A Bug's Land Game Blu-ray * Audio Commentary by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton and Lee Unkrich * "Filmmaker's Round Table" * "A Bug's Life: The First Draft" * The Grasshopper and the Ants * Geri's Game * "Sound Design" * Pre-Production ** "Fleabie Reel" ** "Research" ** Story and Editing *** Original Treatment *** "Storyboard Pitch" *** "Storyboard ton Film Comparison" *** Abandoned Story Reels **** Original Museum Opening **** P.T. Flea's Office ** Design *** Concept Art and Color Scripts *** Locations **** Ant Island **** The City **** Circus Tent and Wagon **** Grasshoppers' Liar *** Characters **** The Colony **** Grasshopper Gang **** The Circus **** Miscellaneous * End Credit Outtakes ** "The Story Behind the Outtakes" ** "Original Outtakes" ** "Alternate Outtakes" * Production ** "Behind the Scenes of A Bug's Life" ** "Voice Talent" ** "Early Tests" ** Progression Demonstration * Release ** Theatrical Release *** Poster/Ad Campaign *** Original Theatrical Teaser *** Original Theatrical Trailer *** Character Interviews VHS Releases ABug'sLifeUKVHS(FlikCover).jpg|UK VHS Release (Flik Cover Edition) ABug'sLifeUKVHS(HopperCover).jpg|UK VHS Release (Hopper Cover Edition) Bug's Life Video